


晚秋臆想

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 少年横山的臆想最终实现。





	晚秋臆想

于是这只雏鸟就住在了横山家。  
横山其实没仔细问过为什么多年未娶的父亲，会突然带回来一个比自己年长不了几岁的“爸爸”。

也许是床上功夫好吧，横山冒出有些龌龊的想法，因为他曾在很多个夜晚里听到从父亲房间里传出的呻吟。村上的叫床十分勾人，有一些沙哑的，隐忍的哭腔反复抓挠着他的理智，他控制不住地回想起村上包裹着裤子的长腿和挺翘圆润的臀部。  
第二天他总会起很晚。

房子的隔音不好，横山在门口偷听过许多次，有几次村上大概是被操得爽了，捂着嘴娇哼几下，就软下声音用昵称唤父亲的名字，甜得像沾了化不开的蜜，这惹得正在自渎的横山眼前一白，直接射进手里，接着他就听见父亲发出一声沉闷的喘息，大概是把精液都灌了进去。

两人接吻的声音又湿又响，他丰润的嘴唇上可能还会有口交留下的精斑，也许还会用光滑的腿根磨蹭父亲的腰际，眨巴着那双漂亮的眼睛，去用小虎牙咬男人的耳廓，求着他再插进来一次。

从那之后横山避免和村上独处一室。

这天父亲正巧出差，横山照例放学回家从冰箱里拿汽水喝，遇冷凝结的水珠顺着他的指尖往下滑。  
“总喝汽水对身体不好。”  
身后突然传来声柔软的埋冤，横山一惊，气管里进了些饮料，弯下腰大声咳嗽起来。  
“对不起对不起！”  
村上赶紧过来半蹲着用手拍他的背，身上柔软剂的味道也一并跑过来，他身上还是那件薰衣草色的围裙，披散下来的头发上还带着没有蒸发掉的水汽。他离得太近了，以至于横山能清楚得看见他焦糖色的瞳孔和湿润翘起的嘴唇，那天夜里听到的呻吟声又从记忆里飘了出来，和狂乱的心动一起钻到脑子里。

他猛得回握住那只纤细的手腕。  
村上被继子突然的动作吓了一跳，赶忙将手撤回，横山却用更大的力气抓他，这雏鸟般的人一举一动在他眼里都是风情万种，欲拒还迎，湿润的眸子这次是真真盛了泪，声音里加了点哭腔，却还耐着性子劝他。

“裕儿…裕儿，别这样，你爸爸会伤心的…这次我就当作是小孩子闹着玩…让它过去好不好？”

明明没有年长几岁，却学着父亲的样子装作成熟的大人来教训自己，这让横山莫名来气，各种各样的情绪揉在一起，把道德观烧成灰烬。  
他把村上狠狠搂进怀里。  
他做梦都没想到自己有天会抱着名义上的继父，像是小电影里的痴汉那样对他上下其手。  
村上身上不知用了什么东西，总之就是香得要命，横山把鼻子埋在柔软的颈窝里，抱着慢慢放弃挣扎的瘦削身体，肆意地吸入让他魂牵梦绕的香。手上冰凉的水珠尽数蹭在村上的腰臀部，在布料上留下深色的湿迹。

直到被横山推倒在卧室的床上，村上心里还抱着“小孩子闹着玩”的想法，但当少年用手钳着他的下巴把舌头伸进去接吻，熟练地挑逗他的唇齿和舌时，他才意识到这个清秀寡言的养子不可小觑。

运动而产生的汗水被室内的空调蒸干，这让横山整个人的体温都很凉，他趴在村上的身上，修长的臂膀和手环着他的腰与背，像是只少年的鹿。村上的脖颈与胸前被他好好用嘴唇照顾了一遍，肩头和眼角散发着情欲的水光。

他本想拒绝的。  
可少年的横山就一边抱着他一边吻他，像只急于标记自己领地的小狐狸，浅色的瞳孔里寂寞和欲望被写得一清二楚，他忍不住伸手去摸他毛茸茸的金色发丝，去捧他白皙透亮的脸，去回吻他浅色的柔软嘴唇。

横山没想到可以从村上这里得到回应，原本用来伪装的那点男人的压迫气息马上烟消云散，立刻就更加起劲地将沾满润滑剂的手指深入村上的后穴，他的技术不好，让后者没忍住叫出声。  
“轻点…裕儿，轻点。”  
他皱着眉，用小虎牙咬着下唇，支起一条腿，这个角度正好能让横山看到他修长的肌肉，和鲜被阳光照射的大腿内侧，他引导着横山的手指在自己的后面进出，少年的目光落在他泛红的穴口，像在看一幅美妙的画。

自己竟然这么放浪地引导着继子开垦肠道，就是为了更方便地让他进入。  
这个认知让村上感到无比的愧疚。

扩张没有用多长时间，大概是因为父亲前一天晚上刚使用过这个迷人的甬道吧。  
横山愤愤地想。  
他把村上抱在自己身上然后放下，这个姿势让他插得更深，所以在没有完全进入的时候，村上已经发出隐忍的呻吟，他骨节分明的手指按着横山的肩借力，漂亮紧实的大腿上盖了层薄汗，少年的阳物像把夺人心智的刀在后穴抽插，这个角度他能很清楚地看见横山琥珀似的眼珠，这时里面满满映刻了狼狈的自己。

横山用手揽着村上的腰，下身小幅度地顶弄，村上身上那股香气融了汗水，更大幅度地散发出来。他用牙齿啃咬线条优美的脖颈，然后在锁骨的尽头种下吻痕，紧致湿润的肠道包裹着他，像是要吸出精液似的，插入的时候缓慢地打开，在抽出时就层层叠叠地挽留。  
村上的呻吟变成了愉悦的哭腔，沙哑的喘息尾部是放荡的上扬，曾经在父亲门口听到的，看到的，现在全都真真切切呈现在眼前。此刻他的眼睛里满是泪水，潮湿得像一汪湖泊。背德感和快感一波又一波涌来，将他撕成两半又胡乱组合在一起。

村上终究还是挂着满脸的泪痕坐在横山身上摇晃着，继子的阴茎在自己的身体里进出，自己的身体也为他所用，为他所乐。

“裕儿，裕儿…停下吧。”  
少年的体力过人果然是烦恼，村上一边搂着横山胡乱地接吻一边求他，他擅长撒娇，每个字都裹了蜜糖，甜得腻人。  
“不行。”横山露出一个浅笑。  
“叫我声哥哥吧。”他的声音里还有孩童的青涩，“叫声哥哥我就射给你。”  
“这…这不行。”  
这个无理的要求让村上惊慌失措起来。  
最后横山还是得逞了，虽然用了很长的时间才让村上愿意叫出口，当时青年像只刚出生的幼犬依偎在他怀里，栗色的头发沾了汗水贴在脸上，整个人都泛着水色。

“哥…”  
第一次他的声音很小，仿佛自语。  
“哥哥…射给我。”  
第二次横山听得很清楚，文字和身体带来的欢愉在下腹部炸成烟花，和这个尤物第一次性事的精液终于好好被穴口吃了进去。

夜很长，但村上还是没有坚持下去。  
他已经疲惫不堪，浅小麦色的皮肤上斑斑点点一片狼藉，丰盈的嘴唇被吻得泛出深血色，脸颊上除了汗水还有少年最后一次射出的稀薄精液，挺翘的臀部上也落了数次掌掴之后的红痕。  
仿佛晚秋时枝头的硕果。

在此之后，这荒唐事谁也没有提起。

“我回来了！”  
横山一进家门就喊道，把制服包扔到一边，秋末的气温渐凉，他没有去冰箱拿汽水，而是从桌上端起盛着乌龙茶的杯子，喝下晾得温凉的茶水，村上就抱着手臂在不远处看他。

“爸爸呢？”  
“先生他出差了。”

横山用陶制的茶杯掩住嘴角，露出一个笑容。  
晚秋时节的果实早已成熟。

END


End file.
